


with you by my side

by schnaf



Series: im-prompt-u challenge [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (there may be more the next few days!), 2009 Era (Phandom), M/M, time for some throwbacks apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Dan and Phil spend their first night together. But Dan can’t fall asleep.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: im-prompt-u challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	with you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> oh boi i had a pretty productive morning - wrote two fics for the impromptu challenge before breakfast \o/ if only i could keep it up..... but just wait. on monday, i'm going to be like "ah shit, where's the story for today" :D today's prompt was "Everything will be fine".

_Everything will be fine  
With you by my side_

Everything will be fine.

It's quiet in here. The music stopped playing a while ago and even though they turned it on on purpose, even though it was Muse and they both enjoyed listening to it, neither of them gets up to start the loop again. So it's just the sound of their breathing, sometimes the sound of the bed sheets rustling...

It's the perfect ambience to fall asleep, basically. So cosy, so quiet, so relaxed and Dan's body feels heavy, Dan's head feels heavy, drowsy. Yet, he isn't able to fall asleep yet.

Not able to fall asleep? No. He doesn't actually try to fall asleep, it's not like something is holding him back. Instead, he enjoys this state, drifting between being awake and falling asleep, following his thoughts as they pop up in his head, abandoning the last one upon the arrival of a new one.

He lifts his hand slightly. His fingertips are still touching Phil's tummy, but the touch is very light now. Thus, he lets his fingers trail over Phil's skin a bit.

Another sound. A faint hum - it almost escapes Dan's attention but he's glad it didn't because damn, he's a sucker for the little sounds Phil makes. The way his breath gets a bit faster when Dan gets closer. The soft hums when Dan touches him. Oh, and of course the moans from before, when they -

Everything will be fine.

It's such a strange feeling. Somehow, everything feels so real, so close, so - It feels like they are caught in a little bubble, just him and Phil, just the feeling of Phil's skin under his fingertips, of Phil's body against his, just the quietness and the sound of their breathing. But at the same time, it feels surreal and Dan can't even describe why.

The closest thing to an explanation would probably be the fact that it's new. It's new, but at the same time, it isn't because yes, he is experiencing these feelings for the first time - being close to someone he likes so much that his heart is about to burst, feeling so relaxed, so happy just because he's close to someone. But he has been longing for moments like this for so long. He's dreamt of feeling so comfortable, he's dreamt of having someone who could make him feel this happy for so long. And now, he's here, now, he's got Phil on his side and his sorrows, his worries -

Phil doesn't make them disappear, these things are still looming. But they're not looming over his head anymore, they're stuffed into a corner and he could cry with relief because finally, they're not the predominant thing in his life anymore because now, Phil is, now Phil is more important, now, being with Phil takes over his head, his heart, his soul.

Everything will be fine.

It's just the beginning, just the first step, Dan is so sure about that. Now that the suspense resolved, now that he finally met Phil, now that they're actually together... This thing between them, even though they haven't even tried to name it yet, it won't be over by morning, it won't be over when Dan leaves. Damn, he already knows going back home will hurt as hell, he already knows he'll long for this moment. But there will be more moments like this. They will meet again. They will be together again. Over and over again.

Now Phil is a part of his life. And everything will be fine. Slowly, things will get better because now, he's got Phil on his side.

Dan smiles, he cuddles up to Phil. Immediately, Phil wraps his arms around him and presses a kiss on his forehead and Dan feels like he's about to combust with happiness.

Everything will be fine.


End file.
